Triangle Love
by AkariShimai
Summary: Cerita tentang pairing yang nggak lazim.. Lihat sendiri siapa dengan siapa.. ONESHOT


A/N: Bikin lagi… Bikin lagi.. Author kali ini bikin penpik lagi dengan pair yang.. Ehm.. Gak lazim..

Kallen-valentine: Maap ya kallen chan.. Author lagi agak bosen ama MinaKushi, jadi lagi coba bikin cerita yang lain..

Setting: Minato at the High School (penpik kedua Author)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Judul: Triangle Love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Berkali-kali aku melirik padanya.

Anko Mitarashi, sebagai cewe paling toa di Konohagakure School, ia selalu ramai dan bawel.

Dan badung.

Yaaah.. Setidaknya peringkatnya ada di nomor dua, setelah Uzumaki Kushina.

Dan sebagaimana Namikaze Minato, murid nomor satu di Konohagakure School yang mencintai murid paling jutek, badung dan paling gak bisa dikontrol se Konohagakure School yaitu Uzumaki san. Setidaknya, itulah anggapanku. Aku juga mencintainya.

Sebagai sesama orang berperingkat kedua, aku mencintai Anko Mitarashi.

Aku, Morino Ibiki.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa menyukainya. Tapi suara toanya yang melegenda selalu berdegung di telingaku bagaikan lebah. Gosip-gosip yang setiap hari selalu diluncurkannya tidak ada yang lewat dari telingaku.

Aneh. Padahal aku orang yang rasional dan dingin. Setidaknya begitulah anggapan orang disekitarku.

"Morino senpai, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

Aku tersentak. "Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa.." jawabku lirih. Semua orang di ruang rapat OSIS menatapku. Kelihatannya mereka sadar kalau pikiranku ada di alam lain.

"Morino, apa apa? Kau sakit?" Minato bertanya padaku.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa.. Lanjutkan saja.." ujarku. Minato mengernyit padaku. Lalu berdeham dan melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Jadi.. dengan ini diputuskan pentas kita.." lanjut Minato. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan.

Sekarang aku paham. Sangat paham. Akan perasaan Namikaze san kepada Uzumaki san. Tapi kisah cintaku agak berbeda dengan mereka.

Aku punya saingan.

Meskipun sudah memiliki pacar di Ragunan dan suka homoan dengan Kabuto Yakushi, tapi aku tahu Orochimaru sensei tidak puas hanya dengan itu.

Dia mengincar Anko.

Dan Anko sendiri pun mengaguminya. Anko ingin seperti Orochimaru, kuat dan pandai (HUEK!!! –Author, Izumi dan Enma, temen Author yang lain, muntah semua).

Aku ingin.. Anko tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

Tapi seberapapun aku berusaha, aku masih kesulitan menggapainya. Dia bagaikan bintang, yang jauh ada di atasku. Berpendar-pendar. Dan begitu hidup.

"Hei, hei Morino! Tebak!!" pada suatu pagi, mendadak Anko menyapaku. Wajahnya begitu bergairah.

"Tebak apa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu malu.

"Aku berhasil jadian dengan Orochimaru sensei!! Kyaaaa senangnya!!!" dia menjerit-jerit histeris didepanku. Dengan wajah yang merona merah. Membuatku merasa begitu sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Oh begitu. Selamat ya," aku berusaha tersenyum. Tapi mulutku kaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pentas Romeo and Juliet yang berakhir dengan dibawa kaburnya Uzumaki san oleh Namikaze san membuat semuanya tercengang. Meski aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, tetap saja aku sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan Namikaze san akan jadi senekat itu.

Seandainya aku juga.. Dapat senekat itu…

Karena pementasan dianggap berakhir, Prom Night pun dimulai. Aku dapat melihat MFC yang geram dan berwajah dongkol semua. Jiraiya sensei yang berusaha berlaku mesum pada semua murid wanita sampai akhirnya harus ditabok Tsunade sensei, yang menyebabkan bolongnya atap ruangan. Takamaru sensei yang sedari tadi tersenyum senang sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dan dirinya..

Anko.

Dengan gaun warna ungu yang melambai. Memperlihatkan keanggunannya sebagai seorang wanita. Rambutnya yang digerai memperlihatkan keeksotisannya.

Dia menatapku.

"Hai Morino!" sapanya.

"Oh, hai.." balasku. "Kau sedang sendiri?"

Muka Anko menekuk ke bawah. "Yah.. begitulah," dia menghela napas.

"Ada apa? Ada yang tidak beres?" tanyaku cemas.

Anko menatap wajahku. Matanya yang coklat keunguan menampilkan ketabahan hati dan kekuatan tekad. "Aku.. Putus.. Dengan Orochimaru sensei.." suaranya tercekat.

Aku tertegun, "Tapi.. Kenapa?"

Dia mendesah. "Orochimaru sensei.. Hanya menganggapku sebagai selingan.. Lihat ini," dia menyibakkan rambutnya. Menunjukkan padaku sebuah tanda. Aku mengernyitkan kening.

"Jangan-jangan.. Dia…" Aku merasa marah. Sangat marah. Aku berjalan menuju kearah Orochimaru sensei. Ingin menghajarnya.

"Jangan.." pinta Anko sambil menarik tanganku. Tampaknya ia menyadari amarahku. "Kumohon…" wajahnya yang memelas membuatku tidak tega.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku memeluknya langsung begitu saja. Tidak mengacuhkan pandangan mata orang-orang yang heran.

Wajah Anko merah padam. "Hei hei Morino!"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Merasa malu. "Mmm.. Anko, Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Anko terdiam beberapa saat. Bengong. Lalu terkikik.

"Ya, aku mau…"

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeeeyyy.. Akhirnya aku berhasil namatin 3 chapter dalam satu hari!! Ole!!

Deidara: Katanya nggak suka kerja nanggung.. Kok ini diputus di tengah?

A/N: Karena lebih berseni (-nyengir-)

Sasori: Air seni kaleee…

All: -sweatdropped-

A/N: Yahhh.. berdoa ajalah semoga gua namatin di lain cerita. Ato mungkin dilain chapter. Btw,kayak Minato at the High School, mungkin aku bakal lanjutin dalam mereka versi kuliah. Sekian dan Arigatou!!


End file.
